RDMA-capable networks, like an Infiniband™ network, are managed by a subnet manager (SM). The SM is responsible for discovering and configuring devices connected to the network. On request, the SM can distribute such configuration data to applications, which use it to establish communication between nodes on the network. The Infiniband™ protocol defines an unreliable datagram communications protocol to enable the SM to send configuration data to one or more nodes on the network. However, unreliable datagram communications protocol requires software error checking procedures which can significantly impact throughput, and thus, unreliable datagram communications protocol is ill-suited to provide high-speed scalability, performance and fault tolerance on RDMA-capable networks like Infiniband™ networks.